The Last Smash
by SuperClovis2003
Summary: All characters belong to Nintendo.


Kirby's Quest: The Last Smash

Prologue

The Smash Bros. world has been left in ruins for two years after the events of "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". Everyone has moved on from the franchise that forever changed the fighting genre scene and allowed other Smash clones a time to shine. Desperate for their defeat, the enemies turn to Sony and Microsoft, two rivals to Nintendo, for aid. The two strengthen their forces while also slowly indoctrinating them into mindless servants. Their combined forces seek to corrupt the Casino Island with the poison nuzon (Pu7Hg12U18) by launching a nuclear missile on the island to manipulate the video game industry into mature gaming.

Chapter 1 – Going to Casino Island

Kirby was walking around the ruins of the Super Smash Bros. universe, which has been left in disarray following the events of "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate". Kirby reaches to Link, Jigglypuff and Pikachu and tells about what will happen next. Neither say anything. Reggie Fils-Aimé then comes forward and tells them about an island known as Casino Island, where a group of Nintendo staff have created. Reggie mentions that Masahiro Sakurai is holding a commemoration party at the island's biggest resort, the Grand Melee Hotel. Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong and the others comes and hears about the island and Reggie makes the decision to have Kirby lead the trip.

Chapter 2 – The W.T.F.

After their arrival to the island, the characters come to the Grand Melee Hotel and Reggie splits everyone into groups, with Kirby left alone to go to Dreamstar Hotel. While Kirby sleeps in his room he hears screams coming from the Kalos Towers, Kirby goes to the hotel and tells the reception what is happening. The reception tells that an assault takes place at room 345 at Tower 2. Bowser's voice is heard with screams from Luigi, Yoshi and Fox McCloud. Kirby opens the door and gets shocked before heading up to the Towers' balcony. He then spots a romantic act on the balcony and then barfs before he gets down to the ground.

Chapter 3 – The Department Store Assault

Pikachu and some other Pokémon were leaving the departemnt store beneath the Unova Palace when a nuzon-filled missile strikes the store. The Pokémon escape from the burning store as blue flames engulf the entire hotel. Kirby and Mario leaves the Kalos Towers and sees the frightened Pikachu as Walkman jets shoot down much of the Western and Southern portions of the island, destroying the Unova Palace, the Zebes Pyramid and a majority of the Saffron Indigo and New Donk-New Donk. The western portion of Casino Island was immediately closed for inspection. Kirby then spots the Walkman jets and tells it to Mario, Link and Pikachu that Casino Island will fall.

Chapter 4 – The Finale

The four heroes have no choice but to save Casino island from falling under the dark reign of the Somica. They went atop the tower at the Grand Melee to face the Somica's two leaders. The intense battle took for 3 hours and resulted in the defeat of the two leaders and the demise of the Somica and their Walkmen. The Casino Island is saved but the Grand Melee collapses in the progress due to its weakened stated during the battle. The heroes decide to leave the island and return to their worlds safe and sound.

Epilogue

The Casino Island was eventually rebuilt, including the Grand Melee, Saffron Indigo, and the Zebes Pyramid. The most damaged hotels, including the Unova Palace, were demolished and are currently being reconstructed.

The Sony employees involved in the attack were arrested and the masterminds of Somica were declared terrorists, found guilty, sentenced to death, and exectued by firing squad two days later. The Microsoft employees involved weren't arrested because they mostly disobeyed the Sony ones and are still living happy to this day.

The characters were welcomed home as worldwide heroes and everyone celebrated with a picnic for the Somica's defeat.

This story is (fictionaly) dedicated to the 6,000 people who perihed in the attack on Casino Island.

This story is entirely fictional.

The End.


End file.
